The Day I Joined A Band
by riptidefirebends
Summary: What would it be like to be in a band? What happens next? These are the questions that Korra asks herself when she is invited into one. And you, the reader, get to decide what happens next. K for language
1. Guitar Boy and Friends

**So, I can't exactly bring myself to rewrite the next chapter of Our Falling World, it's really long, as it normally is. So, here's something I'm doing as a side project.**

* * *

><p>Korra POV<p>

I was walking through the entrance of school when I heard someone strumming a guitar. It sounded faintly familiar, but it wasn't until I heard the singing that I remembered the song. I looked to the side and saw a boy about my age sitting down on the ground. "You know that song?" I asked. The boy, who had raven black hair and amber eyes, sat up and opened his eyes.

"Yeah, my band and I were going to play it, but now we can't after Hasook quit on us." He said, standing up and facing me. "Oh, well that's a shame, you guys must be amazing." I replied, smiling as I said it.

"Well, um, I gotta go to my locker, so I guess I'll see you around!" I say, waving as I walked to my locker.

As soon as I walked to my locker and unlocked it, I began to sing a song.

**_I, I could be painkiller, killer, killer  
>You'll love me 'til it's all over, over<br>Cause I'm the shoulder you cry on  
>The dose that you die on<br>I, I could be painkiller, killer,_**** killer**

"You know, we could use someone like you." I jumped, looking at the girl opening her locker next to me. "I saw you talking to Mako, and honestly, we need you." The girl said, flipping her hair off of her shoulder as she spoke. "Hi, my name is Asami Sato, wanna hang out with me at lunch?" She said, shaking my hand. "Sure!" I smiled, glad that I had made a friend.

"Great! Are you considering my offer?" Asami asked, closing her locker as she turned towards me even more. "If there's no one else, then I guess I could try."

Asami smiled. "Awesome! I didn't exactly catch your name there."Oh! I'm sorry, my name's Korra." "Just Korra?" "I don't exactly like my last name." Asami laughed. "You're just like Mako, Bolin, and the rest of the school,. by the way, Bolin is Mako's brother, and is also in our band."

"Yes, I am!" A boy with emerald eyes said. "And who is this beautiful young lady?" Bolin asked, gesturing towards me. "Bolin! Don't scare Korra like that!" Asami exclaimed, leaving me giggling. "No, it's okay, I'm fine." I say, gasping. Just then. the bell rang.

"Well, I guess I'll see you guys at lunch. Bye!" I say, shutting my locker and heading to my first class of the day.

* * *

><p><strong>Welp, that was hard for me to write! Please, I'm begging you guys, review. I like feedback, and it seems like no one ever really likes reviewing on any of my stories. Also, please check out Our Falling World if you haven't already, it's actually supposed to be my biggest, most well planned in advanced story. I've put so much time into it that I feel like I did it for nothing. By the way, you're probably wondering about that song Mako was singing, same for Korra. Well, Mako's song will be revealed in a future chapter, and Korra's song is Painkiller by Three Days Grace. Free virtual cookie to anyone who reviews!<br>~riptidefirebends**


	2. Singing with guitars and violins

**Alright, so I'm typing this on my phone and my phone just happens to be at about 8%, so I'm sorry if this ends up to be short.**

* * *

><p>Korra POV<p>

Turns out, I had Mako in my 1st period class, so I didn't really have to worry much about getting to know him. "Hey, so Asami texted me earlier and said you have an amazing voice." Mako said once our gym teacher had finished teaching us our lesson on the importance of staying healthy and fit.

"Yeah, we actually have lockers next to each other." I replied, grabbing my stuff before heading out of the door at the sound of the next bell. "So, you wouldn't mind singing for me? Don't worry, I'll sing along with you." He quickly added after I gave him a look. "Sure."

Mako began to strum his guitar, and started singing the song I had heard him singing from earlier today.

**(Mako)**

**I wanted you to know**

**That I love the way you laugh**

**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**

**Away**

**I keep your photograph**

**And I know it serves me well**

**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**

**(Both)**

**Because I'm broken when I'm lonesome**

**And I don't feel right**

**When you're gone away**

**(Mako) **

**You've gone away**

**You don't feel me here**

**Anymore**

**(Korra)**

**The worst is over now**

**And we can breathe again**

**I wanna hold you high**

**(Both)**

**And steal my pain**

**Away**

**(Korra)**

**There'a so much left to learn**

**(Both) **

**And no one left to fight**

**(Korra) **

**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**

**(Both)**

**'Cause I'm broken when I'm open**

**And I dont feel like**

**I am strong enough**

**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**

**And I dont feel right **

**When you're gone away**

Mako then continued to strum his guitar as we walked towards my locker, which was'nt too far away from our 1st period class.

**(Both)**

**'Cause I'm broken when I'm open**

**And I don't feel like **

**I am strong enough**

**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**

**And I dont feel right **

**When you're gone away**

Just then, I took out my violin, and me being the multi-instrumentalist that I am, began playing the high violin part.

**(Both)**

**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**

**And I don't feel right **

**When you're gone**

**You've gone away**

**(Mako)**

**You don't feel me here**

**Any more**

Just as I put my violin away, Mako looked back up at me. "You're really good, and you play violin?" I smiled. "Thanks! And actually, I play many differnet instruments, violin is just one of them.

"Well, so are Asami, Bolin, and I, and on behalf of our band, I hereby pronounce you officially in the band! That is, if you accept our invitation." Mako finished, ending with a nervous-like smile.

"Count me in!"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I've decided that I wanted to make this story the kind of story where you guys, the readers, get to choose what happens next in the story. So, here are your choices:<strong>

**A: Asami POV- Korra and Asami talk a bit after lunch with the band and get to know each other**

**B: Bolin POV- Bolin just gets the news of Korra joining the band at lunch and gives her the official welcome, which includes many rituals, such as performing some talents after listening to the band themselves play without Korra**

**C: Mako POV- Mako decides to take Korra to where the band normally practices, and brings up something about Battle of the Bands that he saw on a poster back at school**

**D: Korra POV- Eska and Desna are living with Korra and her family, and find out that Korra is in a band, Korra not knowing that Eska and Desna are in the Krew's rival band**

**By the way, the name of the song was Broken by Seether feat. Amy Lee, it's a great song! If you have any other songs you wanna suggest, put it after the POV you want, just make sure that it's something reasonable, I'm pretty sure that a band like this one doesn't sing Royals, even though it's a good song. OH! And I can't think of a band name, so if you could leave a suggestion of that, I'd appreciate it!**

**~riptidefirebends**


	3. C:Startled Korra and Battle of the Bands

**So, I got 2 votes for C, which was this:  
>C: Mako POV- Mako decides to take Korra to where the band normally practices, and brings up something about Battle of the Bands that he saw on a poster back at school<br>Here is the next chapter! BTW, I'm thinking Korra sounds like Amy Lee of Evanescence, Mako sounds like John Cooper of Skillet, Asami sounds like Jen Legder of Skillet, and Bolin sounds Adam Gontier of Three Days Grace (before he left, of course). I based this by how I think they sound, so if it makes no sense when I use a Skillet song and it's Mako and Korra singing, just deal with it. I will do that, so be prepared.**

* * *

><p>Mako POV<p>

So, the school day had just ended, and we were all gonna meet up at our usual practice area, which was Bolin and I's garage. Suddenly, something caught my eye. "Hey guys, I'll meet you at the garage." I began to walk off. "Wait up!"

I turned around to find Korra running towards me. "What is it?" I asked. "I actually left one of my books in my locker." She said sheepishly. I rolled my eyes, smiling at her forgetfulness. Korra ran off towards her locker, leaving me alone in the hallway. I walked over to a wall that had a blue flyer and smiled. _'Just wait 'til they hear about this...'_

I walked over to Korra's locker, where she was digging through her locker for her book, singing some song.

**(Korra)  
>What is the feelin' takin' over?<br>Thinkin' no one could open my door  
>Surprise<br>It's time  
>To feel<br>What's real  
>What happened to Miss Independent?<br>No more the need to be defensive  
>Goodbye, old you<br>When love  
>Is true<strong>

"Found that book yet?" I say, making her jump. "Shit, Mako, you scared me!" She exclaimed, holding her book to her heart as she looked at me with wide eyes. I chuckled. "Come on, I'll take you over to where we practice."

* * *

><p>After about 10 minutes of walking, we finally reached the garage, where Bolin and Asami were waiting for us to arrive. "So, I have something to show you guys." I said, taking out the flyer and showing it to them. "Battle of the Bands? Really?!" Asami asked excitedly. I nodded my head. "Yep. And we're signing up." I stated. "Then we've got no time to waste! When is it?" Bolin asked. "It says that it takes place around February 8th, and today is September 24th, so we've got a good few motnhs to practice." I answered. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's do this!" Korra exclaimed.<p>

Bolin got behind the drum set, Asami on (not sure if it's acoustic or rythym, so pretend that its possible shes on both), Korra on lead, and me on bass. We had decided earlier on doing Weak by Seether, since Korra said that she was really good at that song on lead.

**(Mako= bold) ****_(Bolin=bolded italics)_****_ (Both= underlined bolded italics)_****  
>No more love to purchase<br>I've invested in myself  
>You know nothing about me<br>Keep opinions to yourself**

**No more complications**  
><strong>Everything's just swell<strong>  
><strong>No more obligations<strong>  
><strong>There's nothing more to tell<strong>  
><strong><em><br>Ooooohhh  
><em>****  
>I just want to be alone<strong>

**When I get weak**  
><strong>Or I'm tired and afraid<strong>  
><strong>When I sleep<strong>  
><strong>All my dreams turn out the same<strong>  
><strong>When I bleed<strong>  
><strong>I relieve you of your pain<strong>  
><strong>Can't believe you won't let me do the same<strong>

_**Oohh**_

**Please give me a reason  
>So I can shut you out<br>Though your heart is bleeding  
>You left me with no doubt<strong>

**_Give me segregation_****  
><strong>**_Give me back my health_****  
><strong>**_Take your observations  
>And turn them on yourself<em>**

**_Ooooh_**

**I just want to be alone  
><strong>  
><strong>When I get weak<br>Or I'm tired and afraid  
>When I sleep<br>All my dreams turn out the same  
>When I bleed<br>I relieve you of your pain  
>I can't believe you won't let me go<br>Let me live my life alone  
><strong>**_Let me live my life alone  
><em>**_**Let me live my life alone  
><strong>_  
>Korra then began to getting into her little solo, really getting into it.<p>

**When I'm running scared****  
>That's when I need to know<br>That you'll let me go  
><strong>  
><strong>When I get weak<br>Or I'm tired and afraid  
>When I sleep<br>All my dreams turn out the same  
>When I bleed<br>I relieve you of your pain  
>I can't believe you won't let me go<br>Let me live my life alone  
><strong>**_Oooohh_****  
><strong>**_Let me live my life alone_****  
><strong>**_Let me live my life alone_**

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it! The song Korra sang was Miss Independent by Kelly Clarkson, as requested by Makorra Family 4EVER. Weak by Seether was requested by Men of Letters. Remember, I need more song suggestions, and band name suggestions. Here are the next choices:<strong>

**A: Asami POV- Asami drops Korra home, only to get invited for dinner.**  
><strong>B: Bolin POV- Bolin and everyone else decide to hang out a bit, and end up having Water Wars<strong>  
><strong>C: Mako POV- Mako really wants to do a certain song with Korra and everyone else, so they stay back a while longer to practice it, then put it to the test<strong>  
><strong>D: Korra POV- Korra asks her mom if she can sleepover at Asami's house, where the two have a funfilled night and have their own duets<strong>

**Okay, so I'm not sure if this is a bending world or not. I think it should be. And if you dont want the Water Wars because Korra is the Avatar, Asami will chi block everyone so that bending is not in the way, so the Water Wars will revolve around buckets, water guns, water squirters, and hoses. And since I just decided on this story having bending in it, I want to use the song Salvation by Skillet, but I also want to include the intro to the song, but in Avatar style. I need some help on that. Don't worry, I will keep the singing part of the intro in there, I just wanna change the words so it fits into Avatar better. Please leave a comment, It helps me a lot. See ya in the next chapter!**  
><strong>~riptidefirebends<strong>


End file.
